


Let Me Squish You

by Chatoyanto



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cats, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Squishiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 20:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15915858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chatoyanto/pseuds/Chatoyanto
Summary: Kyungsoo always found cats cute. Oftentimes when he'd see a really cute, one he'd get the urge to reach over and squish it! But not in a murderous way, just a snuggly one. A hug so to speak. All very reasonable emotions. Which was why it was a bit confusing that he felt that same urge towards Jongin, who was neither cat nor...cute. Right?





	Let Me Squish You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first complete one. Hope you enjoy it.

His leg had been itching for ten minutes now. Ten minutes. But Kyungsoo was not bothered. He had the willpower of ten thousand of those guys that stood still outside of Buckingham Palace. No itch would defeat him. 

There was a movement on his chest and he quickly brought a hand to the lump nestled on top of him. 

"Oh ssh baby, it's okay. It's just a nightmare. Iss' okay baby." 

Tiny eyes and ears twitched in response. Kyungsoo patted his 'baby'. 

"You're so cute. Cuties like you don't deserve nightmares. That's why I sleep like a rock at night."

A soft sound akin to a snore could be heard throughout the room.

"Ooh is baby sleeping nicely now. You're so cute. I could just eat you up. And look at your little toesies!" He held up a foot as if to show someone. "These little toe beans are so cute its criminal! Ohh I just want to squish you!"

"Please don't. That would be really hard to explain to your mom."

Kyungsoo didn't need to look up to know who the voice was. "Hmmm, I don't mean it literally." He continued his gentle caressing.

"Uhuh, sure Hannibal." There were slurping noises.

"Ew gross, don't get ice-cream on my floors. Who let you in anyways?"

Jongin continued his grotesque inhaling of the ice-cream before replying. "Your mom. She called you down to come to the door but you weren't replying so she sent me up here.I thought we were going to the movies, what happened? You're still in your pj's."

Kyungsoo looked everywhere around the room except at Jongin. 

"Kyungsoo..." Jongin was moving closer now and his ice-ream was drawing dangerously close to Kyungsoos sheets.

"I was getting ready.But then I got a bit pre-occcupied and I had no choice but to remain in bed. It's quite tragic really." 

Jongin snorted and sat down on the bed. "Once again I've been passed over for a cat."

Kyungsoo glared at the ice-cream in disdain until Jongin sighed and stood up again. A whiff of musky cologne mixed with sweat drifted past Kyungsoos nose,as he got up off the bed sending a shiver down his spine. Yum.

He really needed to get out. 

"I can't interrupt her deep sleep cycle by moving. She's still a kitten and cute little baby-wabys like her need all the sweep they can get." He nuzzled his nose against the aforementioned kitten still fast-asleep on his chest.

"You sound creepy."

Kyungsoo looked aghast at Jongin. "Excuse you. I am a parent thank you very much. Don't you feel this way with your dogs? Despite how ugly they are."

Jongin snorted. "Yeah but I'm a mans man. It's a hardcore exercise regimen and good diet that keeps these puppies in shape." He rolled up the sleeve of his t-shirt and flexed. Kissing it for emphasis.

Kyungsoo tried not to stare too much. "Tad bit conceited."

Jongin raised an eyebrow and flashed a smile. "Oh? I thought you liked guys with self-confidence." 

"Hmmm yes, self confidence." He stroked the kitten slowly on his lap, pursing his lips and trying not to smile too."Not a big ego."

Jongin leaned forward. The msuky scent made its way into Kyungsoos nose again. It was getting really hot again. Someone needed to open the windows. "Well I can assure you," he whispered so Kyungsoos parents wouldn't overhear, "That my ego is not the only thing thats big."

Kyungsoo shivered. Sweat was forming on his brow. Jongin was staring at him intensely and seemed to be inching closer. This would not do. He nudged his foot against Jongins thigh. "Hey, be a dear and scratch my leg for me please?"

Jongin stayed leaned forward just staring at Kyungsoo for a second before he moved back. All the heat in his expression gone. He glanced down at the foot incessantly pushing against his thigh. "Where does it itch?"

"RIght there just behind my knee aahh-" He let out a moan in relief and sunk deep into the bed. His shoulders relaxed.

"Feel good?" Jongin looked up at Kyungsoo while continuing his minstrations.

His eyes were practically rolling back into his head with how relieved he was feeling. It had been itching for a while. "Uhuh, super."

Jongin snorted. He seemed to do that a lot. "You look just like a cat."

"Meow meow. Maybe not as squishable as this little Sushi over here." Kyungsoo rubbed his face against the cats head. 

Jongin made a face. "Dude that is super weird though. It can't be healthy to want to squish your cat. Am I going to walk into your room one day with you just cradling a lump or something?"

Kyungsoo huffed. The amount of times he'd explained this too people..honestly now.

"It's not like I actually want to squish her. Its like when you see babies and get the urge to munch their toes.Y'know?"

"Not sure if that's a thing Soo." Jongin lay down at the end of Kyungsoos bed. He continued to rub the back of his leg but he was massaging it now not scratching.

The relieved feeling was turning into a more pleasant feeling. A pleasurable one. Tingles ran up his leg causing his hair to stand on end.

He wiggled his leg but Jongin just adjusted his hand so as to continue massaging.

"You've clearly never seen a cute baby then."

"So does this only apply to animals and babies?"

Kyungsoo cocked his head in thought. "I mean not neccesarily. People too."

"Now you're really sounding like a serial killer. Maybe I should've watched k-dramas with your mom instead..."

He made to get up but Kyungsoo hooked onto his leg with his foot. The abrupt movement incited an irritated mew from Sushi who did not like being disturbed. She sat up and looked around at the two before jumping off the bed and wandering off.

"Look you woke her, now she's upset with me!"

"She probably doesn't like the thought of being squished. I can understand that." He put his hands on Kyungsoos chest where Sushi had been laying. "It's all warm here now. And full of cat hair. Damn she sheds a lot." He dusted off the cat hair. 

Kyungsoo just stared at Jongins hands. He had really long fingers, which looked odd on most people. But on Jongin they fit. Everything about Jongin was long. His fingers. His arms. His shoulders. His eyes trailed up to Jongins biceps. They were actually nice. Cocky bastard.

Probably really nice to touch too. Firm under his fingers. Or maybe they were squishy...

"Hey." 

Jongin looked up from his handiwork. He'd succeeded in getting the cat hair off Kyungsoo, but now it was on his own t-shirt. "What? Did I hurt you? Shit sorry." 

"Can I squish you?"

Jongin froze.

It's as if Kyungsoos brain had not caught up to what had been expelled from his mouth. Until it did. And he felt like a dumbass."I mean like your arms. Like they just look cool. Or whatever." Jongin was silent. "Bro."

"You want to squish my arms?" He looked up at Kyungsoo. There was a glint in his eyes and Kyungsoo was scared.

"I mean...I guess so." No! He meant to say no. Fuck, brain.

Jongin on the other hand was having lots of fun. "Have I become like one of your kittens? Are you going to eat me next?" He was laughing and moving closer to Kyungsoo. "Go ahead then."

Kyungsoo scowled. "You're so dumb. I just wanted to feel it. Consider it an inspection of sorts." 

"Are you hearing yourself?"

Kyungsoo pushed him. "Oh shush." But he still reached forward to grab Jongins arm. "Oh," it was hard, "Oh wow." Really hard.

"Like what you're feeling babe?"

Kyungsoo was the one snorting now. "Gross." He was squeezing Jongins arm now. The muscles of his bicep were firm and the skin was smooth under his fingers. There were a few veins running down his forearm that Kyungsoo ran his hands across. Another thing that seemed strange on others but attractive on Jongin.

Jongin chuckled as Kyungsoo tried to squish his veins. "I'm not as squishy as you Soo. I'm a mans man."

"Excuse you. I resent that statement. And also, I'm not squishy. I do pilates thank you very much." He squeezed Jongins arm.

Jongins laughter was getting louder as Kyungsoo futively tried to 'squish' him. "If you really want to find something squishy, look no further than right here." He poked at Kyungsoos tummy. "And these little soft arms." He squeezed Kyungsoos arm gently.

"Well not everyone can be built like a greek god." 

"Hey there's nothing wrong with it." Jongin smirked. "Its cute."

Kyungsoo could feel a blush creeping his cheeks. He looked out the window behind Jongin. " 'M not squishy." He was suddenly very aware of his hands still on Jongins bicep and Jongins likewise holding his. His thumb had begun to rub circles on Kyungsoos arm. Kyungsoo let go and moved furher up the bed, but Jongin held on.

"Hey, let me squish you." Jongins voice was low and husky, like he needed to clear his throat. He was staring at Kyungsoo with that same intense look, smirk and smile gone. The spot where Jongins hand held him seemed to be experienceing a sensory overload. Every touch sending little sparks of electricity through his body. 

Kyungsoo swallowed thickly."O-okay..." He shifted his legs apart so Jongin could crawl up and fit between them. He had let go of Kyungsoos arm but his fingers were still brushing against his skin. They drifted up his bicep, squeezing slightly and then contined upwards to his neck. His fingers were lightning sparks along Kyungsoos skin. He felt for sure Jongin could see little lights go off wherever he touched and that must be why he was staring so intently at Kyungsoos skin. 

His hands were on his chest now brushing against his nipples. They were raised and poking through his t-shirt. Kyungsoo let out a little squeak as he pressed the pad of his thumb down on one. Jongin looked up sharply. "Sorry did I hurt you?" His voice sounded hoarse.

"No, no. It felt...good."

"Oh." Jongin pressed down again and moved his finger in a circular motion. "Like that?" He asked curiously

"Y-yeah." Kyungsoo berates himself for stuttering. 

Jongin kept looking up everytime he'd rub or pinch Kyungsoos nipple slightly. When Kyungsoo started making more noises he grew bolder and lifted up his t-shirt. "Is this...Is this okay?" He asked before drawing it up all the way. 

Kyungsoo nodded his head and helped Jongin to lift it up all the way. Jongin brought both his hands up to Kyungsoos sides and squeezed. "Shit Soo, you're so beautiful." 

Kyungsoo bonked him slightly on the head. "Hey, don't freeze on me now. Gotta finish what you start."

Jongin grinned at Kyungsoo. "You got it babe." Kyungsoo moaned as he was pulled against Jongin, their groins being pressed firmly against each other. Jongins hand were moving faster now and all over the place. They ran down his stomach to his legs. They pushed under his boxer shorts and onto his thighs.

"Shit, have I ever told you how nice your thighs are? They're so thick." He squeezed and fondled Kyungsoos thighs. "Ooh and so soft."

"Hey, unrelated information. But my lips are pretty soft too. Courtesy of Labello. Not sponsored."

Jongin chuckled sexily. Is that a thing? He leaned down and pressed his lips hungrily against Kyungsoos. At some point, Kyungsoo didn't know when, Jongin had managed to take his jeans off and was thrusting his underwear covered crotch into Kyungsoos. The friction wasn't enough and Kyungsoo brought his legs up to wrap around Jongins waist. 

"Fuck Soo, you feel so good. You're so soft." His hands were on Kyungsoos ass now. Kneading away. 

"Shit shit I'm gonna come." Jonging began thrusting faster. He was spewing compliemnts about how sexy Kyungsoo was and how he just wanted to be inside him. And Kyungsoo was trying not to moan too loudly so his parents wouldn't hear.

He came muffling his moans with the pillow. Jongin followed shortly after, his erratic thrusts coming to a stop. He settled on top of Kyungsoo.

They were quiet for a few minutes, basking in the afterglow. Kyungsoo nudged him. "Hey, hey don't fall asleep. You're heavy." Jongin mumbled something Kyungsoo couldn't hear. "You sound like you have a mouth full of dick. And I know damn well it's not mine. I would've made you swallow and I'm all sticky so..."

Jongin lifted his head from where it was smushed into Kyungsoos chest. "I said you're so soft. I just wana lay here all day."

Kyungsoo chuckled. "That's very cute. But I will not lay here covered in dried come. Now off!" He pushed at Jongin with no result. Jongin just laughed from his spot on Kyungsoo.

"You should just give in. Resign yourself to laying here and-" There was a knock at the door.

They both looked at the door in horror. "Boys!" It was Kyungsoo's mom,"Food'll be ready in five. No eating up here tonight. Can I come in?"

"NO!" They shouted in unison. "I'm getting dressed!" Kyungsoo shouted.

"Finally! Don't be too long. Oh and clean up Sushis litter." They waited until footsteps faded away before relaxing.

Jongin snorted. "At least you don't have to clean up my poop."

Kyungsoo frowned, "Huh?"

"You know," Jongin was smiling cutely, "I'm like your cat since you want to squish me. I'm your squishy. But you don't have to clean up my poop."

Kyungsoo laughed. "Oh my god thats so lame. Ew." 

Jongin pouted. "Well whatever. You don't like babe! You don't like squishy. I should've left like the cat."

Kyungsoo threw Jongins jeans at him. "Get dressed Squishy." 


End file.
